Indifference
by Thorns of beauty
Summary: Kaoru is abused, abandoned by her mother and father, and saved by an unlikely person, a stranger with unknown motives...
1. Beginning of An Era

**Author's Note: **Hey!!! I decided to do this one shot thing, I know that I just updated my other story and it wasn't really a juicy update, but eh what are you going to do? Anyways I just felt like writing something sad and weird, kinda describes me jk hope you enjoy and if you haven't read any of my stories and you like Chrono Crusade, or you don't know what the heck it is go ahead and read my other stories!!!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Rurouni Kenshin; I am just using the characters!!! And this doesn't have anything to do with any of the actual story plot; pretty much I am just using the names and descriptions.

Thanks Enjoy

Beginning of a New Era:

School is a place of learning and for friendship to blossom among people of the same ages and similar interests…however, for few it is an escape from pain and conflict.

She was an ordinary child, guilty of being born to a family who was unable to appreciate her wholesome beauty and innocent nature. Kaoru's mother was an average woman without any exotic attributes or natural beauty. She indulged in hard liquor to block the pain inflicted by her abusive husband. The father could hardly be called handsome, however, there was charm in his blue/grayish eyes and on occasion he could become an almost pleasant person. Unfortunately Kaoru hardly saw this side of him, what she was used to where his violent tempers and bouts of drinking that he was accustomed. With her as the only child she was unable to take comfort with a sibling and spent much time in solitude, hiding from her so-called parents.

School was a solace that Kaoru enjoyed and she longed for the weekend to end and to head back to school, walking faster than the other children to her solitude. She was in the 10th grade and hardly fit in with her other classmates, however, it didn't matter to her as long as she escaped her house. Her ivory skin and raven hair accompanied with her aqua eyes set her apart from many of the other students. Despite her different appearance Kaoru managed to slide under the radar of many students, ensuring her solitude and peace. Her daily routine did not differ slightly and she did not mind the repetitive schedule, just so long as she didn't have to stay at home longer. However, one day her routine was thrown off balance as she received shocking and unexpected news.

"Your parents have decided to place you in the foster system, they claim that they are unable to care for you and do not wish for you to suffer because of their limited financial situation," said the bald case worker, while casually adjusting his owl glasses. Looking at her parents Kaoru knew that there was something astray, not only did her parents look extremely pleased with the information, but they genuinely looked happy.

Looking squarely at their gloating faces Kaoru asked them, "Could you really hate your only daughter so much that you'd create a lie to get rid of me? I bet you're getting some kind of compensation or something for this, you're probably selling me to some guy for a few bucks!"

Deciding that she had to act quickly Kaoru bolted for the door and never looked back. All she had with her was her school bag and a few dollars, nothing valuable and nothing that could save her.

'Even I didn't think that they were that low, I can't believe that they'd pull something like that, what assholes, how uncaring, how cruel!'

Tears filled her large eyes and she struggled to hold them in, however, when the liquid overflowed she began to sob and fell on the sidewalk.

'Stop crying! You don't need them, they have never done anything for you! Stop it!'

After a few moments her crying subsided and she struggled to her feet, when she noticed a boy looking at her intently.

Kaoru immediately turned red and tried to walk away, but he was in front of her before she took a step.

"You need to come with me, I need to talk to you."

"What? I don't know who you are, I'm not going anywhere with you!"

The boy smirked and looked at her squarely in the eye, "you are coming with me whether you want to or not, except if you choose not to cooperate I'll have to knock you out, which may cause pain to you"

"God! Can't you tell that I'm having a shitty day as it is, why do you have to bother me now of all times, can't you just go away and come back later?"

Looking at her sternly he grabbed her wrist and pulled her into an awaiting vehicle, Kaoru merely let her self be dragged figuring her day couldn't get any worse.

"Hey let go of me, do I look like I'm struggling to you?"

Smiling he released her wrist and went in the car after her.

"So what's your name?"

"Kenshin"  
Waiting for him to ask hers Kaoru became impatient and blurted, "don't you want to know my name, you seem pretty rude for someone who's kidnapping me!"

"I already know your name Kamiya Kaoru, age 15, last school attended Totoru High"

Now she was interested, looking at him closely she was surprised by his deep crimson hair and his unusual eye color, amber.

"What are you? My stalker."

"That's enough talking, wait until we reach our destination."

Biting her tongue she looked out the window and silently prayed nothing bad would happen, all she wanted was a normal life, but she never really got what she had wished for.

**End Comments:** Yea, so I'm not really sure where this thing is going, usually I have story outlines but this I just wrote so yeah I dunno. I guess I'll leave it up to the reviewers if they want more of it. Hope somebody enjoyed it!


	2. Time and Time Again

**Author's Note: **Thank you reviewers I didn't know that anyone was going to like this so I'll do my best to try and continue it at a decent pace. Hope this next chapter is just as good, I'm kind of making this up as I go so sorry if it's weird.

**Disclaimer: **Standard, don't own Rurouni Kenshin!

Also note that corrections have been made thanks to a reviewer who shall remained unnamed cough cough Sarah pointed out that I had made an error, so thank you!!! Us higher beings tend to mess up every once in a great while…well anyways I hope this improves it!!!

Enjoy!!!

Time and Time Again:

It seemed to Kaoru that they had been in the car quite a while and she wondered where he might be taking her. Glancing over to her captor she began to study his face and resented the fact that he was indeed handsome. His unusual hair color, a deep crimson, combined with his fair skin and stunning eyes created a beautiful man.

'How can you think that, Kaoru? Have you lost your mind, don't think nice things about the one that has kidnapped you! God knows what he is planning to do next!'

"Is there something wrong Kaoru?" He asked in a hushed tone.

"Besides the fact that I've been kidnapped I can't think of anything else at the moment."

Looking directly at her Kaoru could tell that she had made a mistake with smart mouthing him.

"It would be wise if you chose your words more carefully, unless you want to end up suffering from my anger which you have stirred."

Kaoru dumbly nodded her head and prayed that she didn't start crying; she wouldn't give him the satisfaction of seeing her weak.

Worse of all she had realized that she needed to go to the bathroom, but there's no way she would ask him now.

'I hope we get wherever we're going soon and that there's a bathroom'

Suddenly the car stopped and Kaoru could weep for joy, however, she had no idea where she was and her heart sunk at the realization.

"Follow me out of the car and don't make any sudden movements."

Kaoru did what she was told and gaped at the mansion they had currently parked in front of.

"This is where you live?"

"Yes, this is my house, however, I don't do much living in it."

'That was a weird response, whatever he is weird, gotta find the bathroom.'

Still lost in thought Kaoru failed to notice that Kenshin had already started walking to the mansion.

"Hey! Wait up!"

Ignoring the girl he merely continued up the stairs and proceeded through the front door.

"Jerk," Kaoru muttered under her breath.

Once inside the house the sheer beauty in the architectural design as well as the interior decorating amazed Kaoru. She could tell that a lot of money went into this house and he had not sparred the tiniest detail.

In the end it had paid off and his home looked both ancient and modern, there were swords on the mantel of the fireplace that looked old, but useful. There were many bold colors on the walls and old tapestries. Even the hardwood floor looked as if it had been pulled from a 15th century dojo.

"Your house is really beautiful I can't imagine why you wouldn't want to live in it."

"Well even if I can't, it looks as if you will, so I'm glad that you like it here." He replied coldly.

"What do you mean?"

Kaoru began to feel uneasy and began to try to formulate a plan to get her butt out of there.

"You still don't understand. From now on you belong to me, I will do whatever I please to you and I don't plan on letting you go."

Kaoru was shocked beyond belief and started trembling from her fear. She wondered exactly what he was going to do with her and prayed she would be able to escape.

"Why me? There are hundreds, if not thousands of people prettier than me. And probably even people who would like this kind of thing. Why couldn't you find one of them?"

Kenshin closed his eyes and tried to remain calm, he didn't feel like arguing right now and just needed to go to bed.

Grabbing her wrist he led her down the hall and threw her into one of the many rooms, then he locked the door and headed to his own bedroom.

"Hey! You can't just do this to me, I'm a human being, this is against the law!"

Crumpling to the ground Kaoru sobbed and held her knees closely to her chest.

'Stupid man, he can't do this! But then again no one is going to report me missing, I guess he really did pick his victim well. Idiot, I didn't even get to go to the bathroom.'

And with that she began to cry even harder, until she fell into a fitful sleep on the floor.

Sometime later Kenshin had taken a nap and decided to check in on the girl, however, he didn't realize that she stayed close to the door.

Opening the door he had thumped her on the head and elicited a string of curses from her lips.

"You Jerk! Why'd you have to hit me, isn't kidnapping me and denying me the right to use the bathroom enough?"

"What did I say about thinking before you spoke?" he asked quietly.

Kaoru looked up at him then and began to cry. She couldn't help it after her chaotic day she couldn't process any more fear or uncertainty, so she cried.

Bending down Kenshin scooped her up in his arms and carried her to the bathroom.

Dropping her he left and went into the front living room.

Realizing where she was Kaoru quickly did her business and then washed her face and found a brush, so she combed her messy ebony hair.

'What are you dong? Are you actually trying to look pretty for your captor? What's wrong with you Kaoru?'

Looking at her reflection she turned away and tried to find where he had gone, taking note of the various rooms and hallways.

"Feel better now?"

Kaoru nodded her head, but didn't speak. She rather hold her tongue and save her life than say another smart-ass thing.

After a few minutes of silence, Kaoru couldn't take it anymore, so she blurted out what she was thinking.

"What now?"

Looking at her Kenshin merely smirked and casually replied, "Well I suppose it's time that I rape you repeatedly then chop you into little pieces and then devour your heart."

Kaoru almost fainted and then started backing up slowly. She then bolted towards the door, however, she was shocked to see Kenshin in front of her, as if he had vanished and reappeared.

"Now my pet, why would you want to leave?"

And with that she succumbed to darkness and welcomed empty thoughts and imaginary life.

**End Note: **I hope this was good; I tried to add more detail and make it longer, so please review and tell me what you think!!! C ya next chapter!!


	3. Intertwined fates

**Author's Note**: I am not dead, I'm sure that you all were very worried, but then you're probably more angry than worried, cause it's been forever since I've updated anything, so sorry, but please enjoy this

**Disclaimer**: Do not own Rurouni Kenshin!!!!

Broken Dreams become a broken reality, everything ceases to exist and nothing comes forth from the darkness of the night…

Moaning, Kaoru struggled to open her eyes, which seemed to weigh a lot more than she remembered. 'I had a terrible dream, but at least it was just a dream, right.'

Lifting up her head she almost screamed when she saw the familiar room, that had appeared in her "dream".

"What the hell is going on, this cannot be happening, I didn't get kidnapped, or kicked out of my house and this is all very wrong!"

"Are you done with your tantrum, or do you have a few more words you want to yell out?"

Immediately Kaoru began to shake, as she turned her head to the source of the masculine voice. "You're not real, so you can't hurt me!"

"If that is your realization than you are more fucked up than I had originally thought, Kaoru Kamiya."

"Please," she sobbed, "just let this be a figment of my imagination, I can't deal with this anymore. I don't want this to be happening!" She held her knees to her chest and tried to become as insignificant as possible.

"Why are you so upset? Oh, was it because of what I said earlier, well, I was joking with you, well partially joking." Kenshin looked intently at her, wondering if this was all worth it, or if he should have just ended it.

"I don't like crying or fear for that matter, and I really get annoyed by your wailing, so if you could control yourself you might live a little longer."

Unsurprisingly this just made her cries more desperate and louder.

Surging towards her, Kenshin grabbed her by her arm and yanked her to her feet.

"Kaoru, look at me when I'm speaking to you. You need to control yourself and not cry, I haven't hurt you, have I? So there's no reason for you to be so upset. Your parents were bad to you and now you have a chance to start over and not have to live around their unpleasantness."

Kaoru focused her eyes on his face and noticed again how handsome and young he appeared, he couldn't have been more than a couple years older than herself.

"Why did you do this? I don't understand, I'm not the daughter of a rich man and even if I was do you think he would pay for my safe return?"

"My reasons don't concern you and I don't think you're in any position to be asking questions."

Biting her lip harshly, Kaoru refrained from shouting at him and merely stayed put.

Kenshin let go of her and Kaoru almost fell to the floor, turning on his heel he went into the kitchen and began to make a miso soup.

A few minutes later he called for her to come join him, but was answered by her silence and refusal to move.

Although, Kaoru was having second thoughts when Kenshin walked calmly towards her, radiating anger and murderous rage.

"I thought I made myself perfectly clear when I told you, that you were in no position to make demands nor contradict my orders. You will pay for your childish protests and perhaps next time you will not make such a mistake."

Kaoru began to back up and then turned, running towards what she hoped was an exit.

"Kaoru, you think you can escape, you will soon learn that I am not an entity to be messed with."

Kenshin effortlessly caught up to her and pushed her to the floor, then getting on top of her, restraining her limbs with his own.

"I am an assassin hired by many of the underground and feared criminals of our country. My very existence is a threat to any and all who may cross my path. You are trembling little one, have you just now realized that I am a force to be reckoned with. Has it just hit you how strong I am and how stupid your futile attempts to escape are."

Speechless Kaoru merely trembled and tried to turn her head away from this monster.

"Look at me, it is the least you can do," he said in a low and dangerous voice.

Turning her head she looked into his amber irises and grabbing hold of her fleeting courage she spoke, in an almost normal voice.

"I may be afraid of you, but that does not mean that I will submit to your will, nor will I do whatever you command. You may be strong and perhaps even invincible to many, but you are still a man and because of that I will not give you the satisfaction of my fear."

Kenshin then did something that caused a shiver to run up Kaoru's spine, he smirked and kissed her forehead.

"I knew you wouldn't change, no matter how long it's been you're always going to by Kaoru, with that stupid resolution to challenge anything dangerous"

"What are you talking about? You were just about to kill me and now you are talking like you've known me all my life"

Kenshin heaved a sigh and closed his eyes, thinking how to tell her the long story of their intertwined lives and endless fate together.


	4. Lonely Past

AN: I am going to try and make this chapter a lot longer than the previous three, it's going to start to get real interesting so stick around and read into the confusing and twisted lives of the main characters, hahaha!!! Also I'd like to thank all of you who reviewed, I love to hear your thoughts and input on how the story is progressing, so thank you all!!!! Much love to you, lol.

Disclaimer: Standard: Don't own Rurouni Kenshin!!!!

Is this reality, or is it merely my imagination causing these emotions to well forth from the depths of my soul…

Chapter 4: Lonely Past

Kenshin had yet to open his eyes and Kaoru was beginning to wonder if now was the best time to escape.

'He doesn't even seem like he's alive anymore…I wonder if maybe he's like meditating, but if he is than he should be super aware of his surroundings, which means I'll have no chance in hell to escape…damn.'

Looking over his face Kaoru studied the almost invisible lines crossing his forehead and wondered what kind of life he had led before their meeting.

'He can't really be all that bad, well he has threatened me countless times since I've met him, but somehow I know that he wouldn't hurt me, well, really hurt me.'

Shaking her head Kaoru was angry with herself for trying to defend him, what the hell was she trying to do, rationalize the situation so that she could somehow be alright with how things were right now. No, she wasn't going to do that, she was going to get out of here if it is the last thing that she ever did.

"Ummm…sorry to interrupt your thinking, or mediation, but do you think you could tell me what you wanted to or let me go?"

'Well, figured I'd slip that in just in case he really has lost his mind.' Laughing inside she noticed the small smile on his lips as well and instead of creeping her out, she merely stared in amazement.

"Sorry, I was just lost in thought, there's a lot to say, but not a right beginning."

Looking more confused than ever Kaoru merely nodded her head dumbly and just told herself she'd agree with anything he said, even if he did sound like an imbecile.

"Well, do you think you could just start with how you seem to be familiar with me, and how you completely changed an hour ago, when you said I was the same old Kaoru. That might help clear some things up." Kaoru suggested, really hoping he had a good explanation for his bizarre behavior.

'Not that his "normal" behavior was any less bizarre'

Kenshin seemed to contemplate this idea and nodded his head in agreement.

"That's a good idea, Kaoru, I didn't know you were capable of thinking rationally." He said with a smirk.

'I'm going to let that one go, but if he says anything else, he's going to die' she thought solemnly as she nodded with a smile a little too big.

"I have known you since you were a little girl and I used to play with you quite frequently. Do you recall any of this occurring when you were younger?"

Kaoru frowned and shook her head no.

"I have no memory of you past yesterday, I don't know why you seem to think this. Because I don't know you and I'm pretty sure you don't know me. Unless you've been stalking me my entire life, but that seems a little too pathetic for you." She said the last part a little fast, but Kenshin caught every word.

"Of course you don't remember, you were given a substance to erase your memory of our world and of your past, but I thought you would remember a familiar face." Kenshin didn't seem perplexed or disheartened at her obvious failure at remembering anything.

Kaoru got up and started to pace back and forth, trying to ease her nerves. None of this could be true I mean he was talking like they were from another planet or something and that stuff wasn't true, especially when she was concerned.

"You are concerned Kaoru, why is that? Why are you so worried when you said there was no way that I know you, so why should anything else I say bother you, if you know it to be untrue?"

Glaring at him she realized he was right, why was she so upset when what he said couldn't possibly be true, she shouldn't let this bother her. But there must have been something in the far end of her mind that believed him. Even if it was so insignificant that she could push it back and forget it the rest of her life.

"So are you saying that you have been lying to me all this time?"

Kenshin's eyebrows knitted together in frustration and he replied, "No I am suggesting that if you really didn't believe me than you wouldn't be worrying over it like you are. So you know this to be true, in your heart you know that you know me and I know you."

Sighing Kaoru breathed slowly trying to calm herself and sat on the lush couch.

"Your logic is confusing, but I think that's what you want to do is confuse me, right?"

Moving over to her Kenshin sat down next to her and stared into her sapphire irises.

"You've always been confused easily, so it's not really your fault, Kaoru."

Blowing out her cheeks she huffed indignantly and stuck her tongue at him.

Laughing, Kenshin hugged her tightly and whispered the words taught to create the rift between their world and the human world. Not being able to control the urge to take her home he did the thing he knew would be a mistake.

Seeing a whirlwind of colors swirl and collide greens, blues, pinks, yellows, oranges, and sparkles and stars, it nearly caused her to become dizzy with the entire visual coloring.

However, realizing this was a little unnatural she screamed and tried to get away from Kenshin.

'Hush, Kaoru it's alright I won't let you go, you're safe.'

What the hell, now I'm hearing his voice in my head, I really am loosing it and then there was nothing, bleak darkness and quiet.

Groggily opening her eyes, Kaoru's vision slowly became less blurry as shapes began to take form. There were a few wooden chairs and a table in the center of the small space, obviously whoever lived here had few comforts in life.

When she found Kenshin she was going to kill him, no she was going to make him suffer and then kill him and then bring him back to life and kill him again. Satisfied with her plan she attempted to get up, but quickly fell on her bottom, noting the jelly consistency her legs had become.

"What the hell is going on?" Kaoru yelled, more to herself than anything else.

"You're awake, little one, I'm sorry I didn't realize."

Looking up at the voice Kaoru was shocked and awed to see that it was Kenshin, but he seemed so different, like he was an entity instead of a man.

"What happened? Why do you look so different? And where the hell are we?"

Smiling sadly Kenshin replied gently, "So many questions, well I transported us back to our world, fuyu no tsuki, which as you know the meaning is winter moon. I look different because I am known as a yokai in your world."

Kaoru couldn't help the gasp as she realized what he had just said, "So you're a demon and we're in some kind of winter moon world, this makes no sense, but then why do you look so heavenly and beautiful, not ugly or scary?"

"You're one of those people that believes everything you read aren't you? Not al yokai are scary looking and ugly, in fact it works to our advantage to be beautiful, so it's easier to lure young maidens into our clutches."

Inching away from him, Kaoru blankly stared and wondered if perhaps she pinched herself all of this would vanish.

"No Kaoru pinching yourself will not make all of this go away, it is just beginning."

The last thing Kaoru saw was his pale face looking down at her and his vibrant blood hair spilling onto her skin.

Yay!!!! I updated that real fast, as a sort of apology for the long wait, anyways it's starting to get a little more interesting and I hope you all enjoyed it…. Please review, you know you want to!!!! Hopefully I'll write another chapter real soon!!!


End file.
